Digimon: Rebirth
by LDSAuthor2013
Summary: Seven friends get sent to the Digital World, familiar story, right? Well, when they get there, they don't exactly get there the way they were in the Human World. Now, they have to save the Digital World from an evil so terrible, he goes only by the name 'The Damned', while discovering who they really are, and what their destinies have planned for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, LDSAuthor2013, with a brand-new story! This is my first Digimon Fanfiction, so if this sounds a little crazy, then sorry, but hey, a lot of things on this site are pretty crazy. Anyway, this is my story, Digimon: Rebirth, I hope you guys like it. If you want images of the Digimon in the story, look me up on DeviantArt. My user id on there is ShirosakiEspada0. Pictures should be up by the end of next week, as well as the next chapter. So, enjoy!**

_Somewhere in the Digital World…_

HaloAngewomon briskly made her way down the spiral staircase that led to the Digital World's Core, her feet barely even gliding over the steps as she moved deeper into the shadows. Fear fluttered in her heart, daring to escape at any possible second. She had a right to fear, too. Though she'd only gone into the Core twice, those two times had filled her with enough fear to feed several dozen Bakemon for a century. The first time had been when the Damned had escaped his prison. And the second…was when the Seven Seals sacrificed themselves so that the Damned couldn't retrieve his powers from his former prison.

The Seven Seals…HaloAngewomon stopped on one of the steps, her thoughts wandering to them. The seven strongest Digimon in the world, the Seven Seals were each given a different Elemental Seal that kept the Damned sealed within the Core. Even if the Damned could escape the prison, which he did, his powers would never return to him fully if the seals on the Core were not released first. Which was why the Seven Seals had to be the strongest beings in existence, so they could handle any attack on their world. And yet, still…they had fallen to the Damned. Even AngeGreymon…

Slowly, a single tear slid down HaloAngewomon's face. Though it had been seventeen years since his death, HaloAngewomon still suffered greatly from AngeGreymon's death. The Seventh Seal, he had been the strongest and wisest of all the Seals, though his pride had made most of his decisions. He was an honor-bound being who was respected by the whole of the Digital World…and loved by a certain angelic Digimon.

It had been no secret in the Council of Order that HaloAngewomon was in love with AngeGreymon. Her brother, HolyAngemon, often teased his younger sister about her crush, and old Gennai, leader of the Council, consistently berated her on the dangers of mixing up with the Seventh Seal. Not that it mattered anymore. AngeGreymon was dead, and his and the other Six Seals' eggs had not reappeared in the Nursery. They were just…gone.

HaloAngewomon quickly snapped herself out of her stupor and wiped her tears away. It did her no good to cry over the past. What mattered was the future of the Digital World, not her hopeless love life, if she could even call it that. Sighing, HaloAngewomon rushed her way down the last few stairs, and quickly entered into the Core.

The Core was, simply put, an enormous spherical room with a massive, glowing orb at its center, held in place by seven large steel chains and padlocks. The orb was the life essence of the Digital World, the energy that kept it in existence. It was also where the Damned gained his true powers, and where the Seven Elemental Seals held those powers at bay, beyond the Damned's reach.

Hovering beside the orb were two beings, which HaloAngewomon quickly recognized. The first, an old man sitting within a large, mechanical creation, was none other than the leader of the Council, Gennai. An ancient man, he had been the man who started the Council, and brought about the birth of the first Digidestines, the Champions of the Seven Seals and the Council of Order. HaloAngewomon smiled at the old man. With the numberless years he'd seen, and the amazing powers he held within him, there was no question as to why he was the leader, and not her brother.

Speaking of her brother, the angel-like Digimon floated over to stand beside HaloAngewomon. Tall and proud, HolyAngemon was among the most powerful beings in the Digital World. His helmet covered his face completely not even allowing his mouth to be seen, and two large, Valkyrie-like helmet wings sprouted on either side of the iron mask, swinging out to form two large crests on either side of his head. His stainless-steel armor glistened in the bright light of the Core, and his long, flowing, blue and gold cloak and robe swirled around him, accentuating the immense power he carried. His six long wings were spread out behind him, flapping mightily in the hollow air.

"Sister," he softly said, placing his hand upon her shoulder, "I have sorry news to tell you. Gennai?" The old man nodded and turned to HaloAngewomon, his face darkened by the thick wrinkles that crossed along his face. Instantly HaloAngewomon tensed up, her fists balling up in defense. Whenever Gennai's face darkened that much, it meant something terrible was about to happen.

"Lady HaloAngewomon," Gennai started, frowning into her silver helmet, "after looking over the Core several times over this last week, I have found that the Seven Elemental Seals are weakening. Without the Seven Seals here to provide the energy needed to keep the seal on the Core strong, they will certainly fade away, allowing the Damned a chance to sweep in, and steal his true powers and abilities away."

HaloAngewomon's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No, that cannot be! AngeGreymon promised me, before he died, that the seals would hold out for eighteen years, long enough for the Seven Seals to be reborn."

"And come the end of this year, those eighteen years shall come to an end, my Lady," Gennai stated, his brow furrowing even deeper.

"B-but," HaloAngewomon cried, "if that's true, where are the Seven Seals?! The new Seals haven't been born yet! Elecmon told me so yesterday, when I asked him if the Seals' eggs had shown up yet!"

"That is why we called you here, sister," HolyAngemon said, gliding a short ways off. "The Seven Seals' eggs were not found in the Nursery because the Seven Seals were not reborn as Digimon." HaloAngewomon stared at her brother in wonder, so the older Digimon continued. "A while ago, I was scouring the universe for the off-chance that the Seven Seals had left our world altogether. What I found were seven humans, in the Human World, whose personalities, auras, and abilities were identical to the Seven Seals. The Seven Seals must have converted their spirits into human forms until they were strong enough to return."

"And, luckily, they are," Gennai finished. "However, they have no memories of themselves, or their powers. So, they are literally stuck in the Human World."

"No…" HaloAngewomon whispered, her eyes wide with shock. There must be something she could do, something…suddenly a small smile formed upon her lips, and she looked up to Gennai and HolyAngemon. "They won't be stuck there for long!" HaloAngewomon shouted, her face suddenly brighter. "I'll find a way to bring them back to the Digital World, no matter what!" Beaming with happiness she hadn't felt in years, HaloAngewomon turned and shot back up the stairs, and began to get to work. Gennai smiled after her, and looked up to her elder brother, who was frowning through his steel helmet.

"Do you honestly think she can do it, Gennai?" HolyAngemon asked, frowning. Gennai laughed and hovered off a ways, back to his lab.

"If anyone can bring them back, it will be her. She can find a way to resummon the Seven Seals, and then our worries will be all but gone." HolyAngemon nodded slowly, sighing.

"I certainly hope so…"

_Somewhere in the Rocky Mountain Range, USA…_

Tristan grinned as he looked out the window of his friend's RV. Blurs of green, orange, and yellow filled his vision as the large vehicle wound its way through the thick Yellowstone scenery. Tall pines and oaks stood like sentinels along either side of the narrow road, and the tall, jagged peaks of the Rock Mountains beyond the forests scraped high into the azure sky. The beautiful surroundings filled Tristan with such excitement, he could barely sit still.

Tristan Whitman had planning this trip for three months now. He, his six best friends, and their families, would all make their way to the amazing national park and spend over a week soaking in the landscape and wildlife. It was the trip of the lifetime for Tristan, and for it to finally be coming true was amazing. Grinning, he looked out the window again and sighed. This was going to be amazing.

"UGH! When are we gonna get off this crappy RV and get there already?!"

Tristan frowned and turned away from the window and towards the voice. Lying down on the RV's couch, cellphone in hand, was possibly the only member of the group who definitely didn't want to be going on the trip. Sighing, Tristan shook his head and leaned back a bit in his seat.

"If your so disgusted with the trip, Heather, then why the heck did you decide to come along?" The raven-haired girl sighed and looked over at him, flipping her hair out of her eyes so that it fell down the left side of her face, showing off the long, neon-green highlights.

"Because, idiot," she said, scowling at Tristan, "your parents coaxed my parents into coming, and ever since I held that party at my house last year, they haven't trusted me as far as they could throw me. So, I had to come. Thanks for that, Tristan. Thanks a whole fricking lot!"

"Hey!" another teen exclaimed, standing up from beside Tristan. "There's no reason for you to be so angry with Tristan, Heather! He wanted an awesome experience for all of us, seeing as this is our last year before graduation! And, in his defense, it is a wicked trip. I mean, it's Yellowstone! How can you not be excited to go?!"

"Because, Travis," Heather said, "it's just a big pile of rocks, dirt, and trees. It's ugly, stupid, and useless. Why anyone would ever want to actually go to such a pointless place in the first place is beyond me." Travis frowned and shook his head, his choppy blonde hair falling into his eyes before he looked back up at Heather.

"I swear, Heather, you must have been dropped on your head when you were a baby." Heather smirked and glared up at Travis with her deep purple eyes.

"Oh, I've been thinking the same thing about you for years, Travis. Though, I wish that you would've died when you hit your head, that way me and the others wouldn't have to go through having you tagging along with us the whole time."

Travis' face suddenly creased into a wave of frowns, and quickly lunged at her. "That's it, you bit-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Justin shouted, getting up from his seat and getting between them just before Travis could get his hands around Heather's thin neck. Instantly the RV went silent, and both Heather and Travis froze, while Tristan only smirked. Justin was possibly the most intimidating guy he knew. Strong _and_ smart, he had been head of the Otaku Club last year as well as top of the wrestling team. And with his bright red hair and striking yellow eyes, he was definitely not one to cross. Frowning at the two of them, Justin walked back to his seat and continued. "I know you two hate each other, but for the good of the rest of the group, wait until we get _off _the RV to kill each other. God, you two are giving us all such a headache, it's a wonder Isaac's even able to stay focused on the road!" From up front, the brown-haired driver smirked back at Justin and shrugged.

"Hey, it's not so bad...once you put headphones in, that is." Sighing, he turned back to the road and rolled his shoulders a bit. "Still, listen to Justin. It's hard for me to keep this tank on the road, and having you guys going at it back there isn't helping. So, please, for the next hour, can we have as little chaos going on as possible?"

Travis grumbled something in response, probably something rude, Tristan couldn't tell, and quickly returned to his seat beside the dark-brown-haired teen and snapped back up his PSP. Heather, in turn, flipped Travis off and slumped down in her seat, texting away yet again. Tristan sighed at the two of them, then looked up front towards the shotgun seat.

"Hey, Dan, honestly, how far off are we?" Dan, the blue-haired boy beside Justin, shrugged and turned in his seat so he could look over at Tristan.

"Dunno, dude. This road...it goes on for a while on the map. We could be driving for a while, without knowing which way to go." At this, suddenly a light-blue-haired head popped out of one of the beds above the couch and groaned.

"Aw, seriously? Why, Dan, why? I want to have some fun as soon as possible, why can't you get us there now?!" Dan sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that simple, Mia. We can't just pop there, it's gonna take some time. Just, go back to sleep. I'm certain we'll be able to find you something exciting to do once we get there." Mia instantly nodded and shot back into her bed, sighing. Heather snorted in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"As if. How can you have fun in some place as stupid as Yellowstone?" Travis glared and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, Heather," he replied, voice laced in sarcasm, "I mean, it's not like there are any biking trips you can go on, or horseback riding, or mountain scaling groups you can join, or long, exhilarating hikes. Yeah, there's _nothing_ you can do up there. At least, not you, who can't do anything other than text, tweet, and shop." Heather glared at Travis and slid her phone into her pocket, her eyes shining darkly.

"I dare you to say that again, Travis." Travis frowned and glared back.

"What? The fact that you're just a stupid, materialistic girl?"

"Both of you stop it before you do something you regret. I mean, seriously! You guys are giving me a headache!" Tristan said angrily, gripping his forehead lightly. Honestly, the bouncing RV, the bickering teens, it was too much for him. Tristan grimaced as the ache dug deeper into the back of his head, like a hot knife into his skull.

_Seven Seals, I call to you now!_

Tristan's eyes widened as the strange, ethereal voice rang through his head. What...what was that? Slowly, Tristan looked over at the others. Both Travis and Heather had stopped their shouting at each other, eyes wide as well. Mia's head shot out from her bed, whipping to either side as if looking for something, and Dan and Justin had frozen, Dan looking up from the map that was laid out in front of him. Even Isaac, who was still struggling to keep the car in line, was looking around, muttering incoherently to himself.

_Seven Seals,_ the voice called out again, making the others jump. _Time is of the essence! Your time in the Human World has come to an end. You are needed here, now! And I will help you return to us!_

Suddenly, the whole RV shook, and strange sparks began coming from up front. Isaac's eyes widened in shock of the electricity, and shouted in surprise as the wheel suddenly yanked free of his grasp and began guiding the RV down the road on its own. Isaac jumped out of the driver's seat, back to the others, and stared at the growing surge of electricity. Tristan slowly got out of his seat and walked up to stare at the now self-driving car. Slowly, something appeared up in front of them, and Tristan quickly began to move towards the front, trying to get a good look at it. Instantly, his eyes widened, and he looked back at the others, fear ringing in his eyes.

"The RV is aimed right at the cliff!" Travis instantly jumped up, just as fearful as Tristan, and shook his head.

"You can't be serious!" The blonde-haired boy quickly knocked Tristan out of the way and took a look. The very next second, he spun around and lunged for the RV door. "Crap! We have to get off of this death trap right now!" Grunting, he struggled against the door, but all he could do is work up a sweat. "Frick! The door's jammed!" Justin frowned and pushed him to the side.

"Let me have a whack at it, Travis!" Frowning, he stepped back a bit and gave it a good, solid kick. A kick that Tristan had seen break open wooden doors and knock down 245 pound thugs. To the surprise of everyone, the door didn't even budge. Justin stared at it in shock, then jumped at it, pounding away at it with everything he had. Meanwhile, Tristan looked forward towards the front of the RV. The cliff was getting closer...they were just about to hit it!

"Everyone!" Tristan shouted, grabbing onto a grip beside the window, "We're about to go over the edge! Quick, grab onto something!" Nodding, Mia sheltered herself into her bed and closed its door, while Heather and Dan grabbed onto the couch, and Travis, Justin, and Isaac grabbed onto the far RV door.

The RV hurtled over the edge of the cliff, and for some reason, Tristan couldn't close his eyes. The last thing he saw was his friends, screaming in fear, before the RV hit the ground below and exploded into a spray of fire, shrapnel, and glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, how are you guys doing? It hasn't been too long since I started this story, and now I have another chapter for you guys. Sorry, but the images of the characters is gonna wait a while. Hope my descriptions are enough for you guys. Also, I won't be able to update for two weeks because I'm going on my Marching band tour this next week, and I won't be back until then. When I'm back, though, the action starts. So, enjoy this chapter, and wait patiently until chapter 3 comes out!**

Tristan blinked his eyes open slowly, the bright light of the sun cutting into his vision and momentarily blinding him. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes softly with the back of his hand. Once the lashing spots disappeared from his sight, and he was able to see again, Tristan sat up and took a quick look around him. His friends and the RV were nowhere to be seen…and neither were the mountains they had been driving on. Instead, he was sitting in the middle of a grove of trees, the top-most branches scrapping across the bright blue sky above, their leaves dancing and singing in the soft wind. Slowly, Tristan stood up, gazing in wonder. The cries of songbirds filled the air around him, and a large bird flew overhead, much larger than even an eagle. Bugs buzzed in the trees and further in the forest, and Tristan frowned as the sounds filled his ears. All these he could hear just fine, but for some reason, the sounds of peace and silence irritated him.

Just moments ago, they had been on a highway in the Rock Mountains. It didn't make any sense though. Not only was he alone, and felt unhurt, but he was also nowhere close to any mountains like the Rockies! And, he couldn't hear anything he recognized. No cars, no planes, not even Travis and Heather bickering away as always. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones.

"Where am I?" he muttered softly, looking around him. "Where…WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!"

"Tristan?"

Tristan's eyes widened. "Travis?" he called, scouring the treeline around him for some sight of his friend. A rustling in the bushes behind him caught his attention, and quickly he turned around to it. "Travis, is that you?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it's me…well…kind of." Slowly, a figure stepped out of the bushes, and Tristan's eyes widened at the sight. Standing before him was a being about five feet tall with short, dark-blue fur that covered its entire body, with lighter blue stripes that ran up its arms and across its face. Where its fingers would be, there were three long, silver claws, the same on its feet. It seemed to be wearing a black vest on its torso, with dark grey pants on its legs, and a long, fox-like tail sticking out from behind. The creature's face, though, surprised him the most. The creature had an almost human face, but with a dog-like nose, and two long canines that stuck out of the lower jaw. It's eyes were larger than normal, and were bright red in color. It had dark black hair on its head, with a silver horn sticking out of the creature's forehead, and two fox-like ears stuck out from either side of the head. But what surprised Tristan the most was that, with the shine in its eyes and confident smirk, it almost looked like Travis.

Tristan took a step back. "Travis…? Is that you?" The creature, Travis, nodded. "Wha-what the heck happened to you, dude? You look like a dog!"

"You're no better, Tristan," Travis said, smirking. Tristan frowned and reached to Travis.

"What do you mean?" he asked, holding his hands out in front of him. As soon as he saw them, though, he flipped out. Instead of human arms, he saw two orange arms with reptilian scales and three large, white claws where the fingers would have been. Travis frowned and nodded.

"Follow me, there's a stream nearby where you can see what's happened." Tristan, still a bit shaken, nodded, and followed after his friend. After a little while of crashing through the trees and lunging over bushes, Travis came to a stop at a large stream that was meandering slowly across the land. Sighing, he gestured to the water and stepped back. Tristan nodded and slowly looked down into the water. What he saw completely shocked him.

Where his human face would have been, Tristan found himself staring at a strange, unfamiliar face. It was the same shape, but it was a bright orange in color, with bright blue eyes and spiky white hair. Yellow streaks cut across his cheeks, and when he opened his mouth in shock, Tristan saw a mouth full of sharpened fangs. Slowly, he looked over the rest of his body. He appeared to be wearing a cream jacket with brow edging, and a pair of tan pants that stopped at his feet, which were now lizard-like with two white claws on each foot. Slowly, Tristan stepped back.

"What…the…heck…?" he muttered in shock. Travis smirked and shook his head.

"It gets worse, bud. You've got a tail."

"What?!" Tristan asked, swerving around. Sure enough, as he was turning, he caught a glimpse of an orange, lizard-like tail, spinning around behind him. Tristan wobbled to a stop, widening his stance to keep his balance, and slowly looked up at Travis. "What…the…heck…happened to us?!"

Travis frowned and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Who knows, dude? All I know is that I woke up near the stream like this. I saw myself in the water and nearly had a panic attack. Then I heard you shout, and I came to see you. So, I'm not very ahead of you with this."

Tristan nodded, chuckling a bit at the craziness of the whole thing. Then, he paused, and looked over at Travis. "So, if we're like this, then are the others like this?" Again, Travis shrugged, looking around at the surrounding forest.

"Got me, Tristan. Most likely, they are, but I haven't seen them yet. They'll probably flip out when they find out what has happened to them."

"You know we did, Travis," a voice called out from behind them. Tristan grinned at the familiar voice and spun around. Walking over to them were two figures, one male and one female. The male was fairly tall with a bird's beak instead of a human's nose and upper lip, with dark orange feathers instead of skin. He had longer, dark blue feathers on its head, probably like hair, and his arms were long wings with orange and blue feathers, while his feet were like feather-covered bird-feet. The female was light-blue skinned with long blue hair and orange designs on her arms, legs, and face. Her hands were larger than normal, with long black claws instead of fingers, and a short dolphin-like tail flapping behind her. The blue girl smiled brightly at Travis and Tristan and waved excitedly.

"Hi guys!" she shouted, her voice sounding just like Mia. "It's us, Mia and Dan!" Dan, the bird-boy, nodded, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, and I see the same strange transformations have happened to you guys, too." Sighing, he shook his head. "Lucky guys, you got real mouths...what am I going to do with this freaking beak?" Travis shrugged, grinning.

"I dunno, maybe you should change your name to Polly and beg for crackers." Dan scowled and turned away from Travis.

"'Course you'd say that. You can't be serious even now, when you've possibly lost your humanity, can you, Travis?" Travis shook his head and grinned.

"What can I say, Dan. Joking is part of my coping."

"Like you have anything to cope with, Travis!" a new voice called out, sounding annoyed. "You're still mostly human! I'm a giant beetle!"

Tristan turned toward the voice, smirking. Walking over to their growing group were two male figures, the first standing tall, the other slouching just a bit. The tall one was grey skinned, wearing clothes similar to the rest of the group's, but in addition, had a large, fuchsia helmet on his head. Instead of human eyes, or wolf eyes, he had two large, neon-green eyes. Two large horns grew from right above the eyes, light green hair spiked out behind the helmet, and on his back was a similar plate-like armor with two wings folded underneath. The second figure was light tan colored with large fox ears, a fox-like nose and purple streaks that came down from its eyes. Its eyes were bright purple and spiky brown hair fell down around its head. On the top of its head, back, and arms were darker-tan colored armor with huge spikes growing in different directions, with similar spikes growing on its fairly long tail.

"What's the matter, Justin, Isaac?" Travis asked, grinning. The beetle-like guy, Justin, glared at Travis and gestured to himself.

"What do you think is wrong, Travis? I'm a giant beetle! And Isaac looks like a big armadillo!" Isaac smiled at the others and raised one of his clawed arms, waving a bit. "What happened to us?!"

"I have no idea guys!" Travis said, shrugging.

"We woke up like this, too," Tristan offered, "We have no idea what happened!"

"Seriously?" Heather's voice asked, frowning as she walked out of the forest. Instead of her usual human form, Heather looked like a tall dryad, with pale green skin, pink eyes, and dark green hair. On her arms and legs grew dark green vines of ivy, and sticking out of the side of her hair was a large, bright pink and yellow flower. Frowning, she walked up to Travis and glared at him. "So, you seriously have no idea what happened to us?"

Tristan nodded slowly. "Yeah, we have no idea." Heather looked over at Tristan in shock, then turned to the rest of the group.

"Then...what happened to us? What are we? Where are we?"

"You're Digimon, of course!"

The group froze as the words washed over them. Slowly, Tristan turned to the voice. Standing not even two yards away from the group was a three-foot tall creature with a small nose, large, green eyes, and cream-colored skin. It had small hands and feet, and large, furry ears stuck out on either side of its head. Strapped across its back was a large scroll, as large as its carrier, and it seemed to be clutching to its strap as if its life depended on it. Seeing everyone looking at it, the creature smiled and held up one of its hands, waving.

"How you doing, guys? It's me, Tensamon!"


End file.
